PlayStation The Official Magazine Issue 1
This magazine is cover dated Winter 2006 and priced at £4.99. Features Get ready for launch - 20 pages (4-23) *Get ready for launch: The next generation of PlayStation gaming starts here - 2 pages (4-5) *Why PS3 rocks: Seven reasons why you'd be mad not to get one. - 2 pages (6-7) *What does it all do?: Know the hardware inside out - 2 pages (8-9) *Sixaxis: The DualShock is dead - long live PS3's new motion-sensing pad - 2 pages (10-11) *Cross Media Bar: Exploring PlayStation 3's ultra-stylish interface - 2 pages (12-13) *The Network: With PS3, you're going to be online, all the time. This is why... (14-15) *PlayStation Store: Packed with new games, tunes and trailers to download - 2 pages (16-17) *HD Gaming: Hi-def is the only way to experience PS3's true majesty - 2 pages (18-19) *Blu-ray: Why PS3's new disc format will change gaming - 1 page (20) *PS3 extras: ...bang goes the rest of the overdraft - 1 page (21) *PS3 FAQ: Your questions answered, before you even ask 'em - 2 pages (22-23) I wanted to destroy something beautiful: Burnout 5 - 6 pages (66-71) :... so the best place to head was Criterion Games, for an ultra-exclusive look at how Burnout 5 is set to use the unprecedented power of PlayStation 3 OPM Interview: Phil Harrison on PS3 - 4 pages (72-75) :We sat down with the president of Sony's Worldwide Studios to talk UK launch, online strategy and when we can expect to see Killzone. Game Over: Metal Gear Solid 4 - 6 pages (76-81) :Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots is the story of a once supreme warrior now ravaged by time and plunged into a warzone where business, not ideology drives destruction. Will Solid Snake's last battle be his finest hour, or a last gasp? Pre-Order Guide: Jumping the Queue - 4 pages (82-85) It's all yours for 40p: Gran Turismo HD - 6 pages (86-91) :Buy a new Ferrari for next to nothing? You can with Gran Turismo HD downloads. Back to the Future - 8 pages (112-119) :PS2 is still kicking hard with plenty of hot games for 2007 Big future, small console - 8 pages (120-127) :What does the new year hold for the PSP? Previews Launch *Resistance: Fall of Man - 4 pages (26-29) *MotorStorm - 2 pages (30-31) *SingStar - 1½ pages (32-33) *Formula One 06 - ½ page (32-33) *Stranglehold - 2 pages (34-35) *WarHawk - 1 page (36) *Full Auto 2: Battlelines, Virtua Tennis 3 - 1 page (37) *Virtua Fighter 5 - 2 pages (38-39) *Ridge Racer 7 - 2 pages (40-41) *Flow - 1 page (42) *Genji: Days of the Blade, The Club, Silent Hill: Homecoming - 1 page (43) *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - 4 pages (44-47) *Call of Duty 3 - 2 pages (48-49) *Need for Speed Carbon - 1½ pages (50-51) *The Eye of Judgment - ½ page (50-51) *Fight Night Round 3 - 2 pages (52-53) *Colin McRae: DiRT - 1 page (54) *Unreal Tournament 2007, Can't wait to play... - 1 page (55) *Assassin's Creed - 2 pages (56-57) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas, Unknown Realms, Everybody's Golf (PS3) - 2 pages (58-59) *Lair - 1 page (60) *F.E.A.R., Sonic the Hedgehog, Heavenly Sword - 2 pages (62-63) *Tony Hawk's Project 8 - 1 page (64) *Launch game Round-Up - 1 page (65) Next Wave *Devil May Cry 4 - 4 pages (94-97) *Afrika - 2 pages (98-99) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Haze, Head to Head: Coded Arms: Assault vs Turok - 2 pages (100-101) *Resident Evil 5 - 2 pages (102-103) *Ninja Gaiden Sigma - 1 page (104) *White Knight Story, Can't wait to play... - 1 page (105) *Final Fantasy XIII - 2 pages (106-107) *Army of Two, The Outsider, Clive Barker's Jericho - 2 pages (108-109) *Battlefield: Bad Company - 1 page (110) *Next Wave Game Round-Up - 1 page (111) Adverts Edge Issue 170 - 1 page (61) Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Dylan Channon Art Editor :Mark Wynne Deputy Art Editor :Al Wardle Operations Editor :Helen Woodey News Editor :Leon Hurley Contributors :Steven Bailey, Daniel Dawkins, Nathan Ditum, Lee Hall, Jon Hamblin, Andy Hartup, Dave McCarthy, Louis Pattison, Joel Snape, Steve Williams, Ben Wilson, Rachel Weber Issue Index